I Told You We Should Have Gone With The Puppy
by foreverfinchel6
Summary: AU: Shelby and Will are the parents to three of McKinley High's worst students! Funny and fun to read :D Please give it a chance!
1. Good Morning

**A:N/ Got sick of writing intense stories. So I mixed it up a bit :) Have fun :)**

Will Schuester was a good father, he really was. And Shelby was a great mother, too. It really wasn't their fault they had such awful children. Of course they loved their children with all they were, but sometimes. . . sometimes it would be nice to have a puppy. Rachel was the youngest, only 16. Their other daughter, Santana, was only 10 months older than Rachel. The oldest was Noah, and he was 17. All of them went to school where their father taught, William McKinley High School. None of them were very good students. Rachel and Santana were both co-captains of the cheerleading squad, and Noah was the captain of the football team, with a well-known bad boy reputation. So in their eyes, they didn't need grades. Or school. Which is what made mornings so difficult. Mornings like these.

Will slammed his fist down on his alarm clock that read 4:45 am. Yes, it really did take them that long to get their children out the door. Will turned to Shelby.

"Isn't it your turn to get the girls up?"

"Nope. I did it Monday _and _Tuesday. Your up, buddy." Whoever got to wake up Noah could sleep for an extra half an hour. Will groaned and rolled out of bed. He decided to start with Santana, Rachel was slightly easier to wake. He took a deep breath before shoving open Santana's door and flicking on the light.

"Up," he said.

Nothing. No sound, no movement, nothing.

"Up!" Still nothing. He threw all the blankets off of her and shook her. Finally, she groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets back on her. Will sighed. It was a start. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to go and try to wake Rachel. So he went to Plan B. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an old pan and wooden spoon. Pacing up and down the hall banging the pan, he shouted, "Up, up, up, up, up!" The three teenagers all threw their doors open and stormed out of their rooms, all screaming different accusations at their father.

"What was that?!" Rachel screamed.

"Good morning, kids," Will responded. "You've got two hours." Will walked down the hall, leaving his dumbstruck children behind.

**A:N/ Another little reminder to my faithful readers who have been here since the beginning, I'm looking for a new beta... Lemme know kiddos. ILY ALL PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Plans

**A:N/ *sigh* I know. All of you deserve to hit me for this wait. I've just been so busy, I have two jobs, golf (I'm thirteen and I have two jobs and I play golf, get over it), my horses... Anyway, my life's just pretty hectic. But I have chapters written! I have chapters written and for some reason unknown to me, ideas after them! So let's see how much I can post within the next 2 hours! Enjoy! OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT! I had some reviews where people wanted to know a little more about the characters in this story, specifically Rachel. I'm not one to follow the actual storyline, and I did consider making Rachel the goody-two-shoes, but I thought it would be more fun to write her this way. And don't worry, you'll learn more about the characters as this story progresses. :)**

Shelby walked into the kitchen. Will pushed a plate of hot food in her direction, not looking up from the paper in front of him.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there," she said, smiling. Will laughed.

"I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them this morning." Just then, the three teenagers emerged from the hallway. Rachel and Santana were dressed in perfectly crisp cheerleader uniforms, while Noah sported his football jersey to signify the coming game tonight. Rachel laid down on the couch.

"Shoes off the couch," Shelby ordered.

"No," Rachel groaned.

"Rachel," Will scolded, "listen to your mother."

"What's the big deal anyway, they're not even dirty!" she shouted.

"Ra-" Will started, but Shelby touched his shoulder and whispered, "Leave it." Sighing in defeat, he turned his attention away from his more than smug daughter. "C'mon, kids, let's go," Will announced, glancing at his watch. All three teens groaned, but didn't protest further. Upon arrival, all four went their separate ways. "Bye kids!" he called. No response. Sighing, he turned towards his office and continued on his way. He opened the door to his office when something caught his eye. A colorful flyer was pinned to the bulletin board. It announced the need for a new glee club director. Will smiled to himself. His time in glee club had been some of the best memories he had of his high school career. The thought of future students not having the same opportunity made his heart clench. Should he take it? No, he couldn't, he already had so much going on with work and the kids... Suddenly, he had an idea. He was going to fix his family. How you might ask? Through the power of a little song and dance...

**A:N/ Another chapter's coming today, I can feel it. Get ready for it. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Author's Note

**I apologize sincerely for the lack of updates. I would have updated my stories a lot sooner, but as many of you already know, Cory Monteith's passing affected me deeply. I can't even read fanfiction yet, let alone write it. So as a favor, I ask you to keep Cory and Lea, their friends and family, and the entire Glee cast in your prayers tonight. Anyway, my mom just "sent me to my room" but what she dosen't know is that I have my laptop up here :) So I have some Spring Awakening music on, and I'm going to try to get some stories up for you guys. I feel better today, so I'm going to give writing a try. Thank you to any of you who are still their reading my stories. I really mean it when I say I love each and every one of you. I love you gorgeous popsicles :) Stay tuned for more chapters.**


End file.
